


Pillows

by StardustDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pretty sure his favorite thing about Gabriel’s house is his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a friend on tumblr for the word 'pillows.' I hope you like it!

Sam is pretty sure his favorite thing about Gabriel’s house is his bed. 

It’s an extravagant king sized monstrosity, piled high with soft blankets that are the perfect temperature no matter what the weather is outside. 

And then there’s the pillows. By far, they’re the best part of nights at Gabriel’s house. They’re firm enough to keep him from completely sinking, but they’re much softer than the motel pillows he’d had to sleep on last week on a business trip when his hotel fell through. Literally. The hotel had actually crumpled to the ground due to an earthquake. He’s kind of glad he hadn’t gotten there yet. 

Anyways, he’s pretty sure they’re goose feather or something, and Sam’s also pretty sure that Gabriel sold his soul to get them. He knows he would have. 

So when Sam stays at Gabriel’s house, his amazingly beautiful house, they both stay in the master bedroom. They did even before they were together, because from the moment Sam wandered into the art gallery and found Gabriel in the center of the room, reaching up to splash paint onto the white canvas on the wall, they were inseparable. 

Sam, the boring lawyer, and Gabriel, the brilliantly colorful artist. An odd combination, but there’s no time to think about that because Sam has his head buried under a pillow and Gabriel is trying to pry him away. 

“Samsquatch,” Gabriel calls. “You have work today.” 

“Dun wanna,” Sam mumbles into the bed, shifting to curl up as small as someone his size can.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel’d been worried when Sam hadn’t gotten up at the crack of dawn.

“Sumach,” he groans, but Gabriel understands. They’ve been together two years now, of course he understands.

“Roll over and lemme feel your forehead, Sammikins.”

He does.

“Okay, I’m calling your boss and calling you out sick for the day.” 

Sam tries to say something in response, but it ends up said to a pillow and is incomprehensible as Gabriel leaves the room. 

He comes back a few minutes later with medicine, toast, and a glass of orange juice, sitting on the bed next to Sam. “Come on, we’ve gotta get something in your stomach. Slowly,” he warns.

Sam does, and once he’s finished his toast and half a glass of juice, Gabriel gives him the medicine, then makes him lay down again. 

Sam really loves those pillows.

And Gabriel.

He tells him so. 

The artist chuckles and says he loves him, too, but Sam is already asleep. 

\---

The next time Sam wakes up, Gabriel is sitting at the desk sketching. Sam reaches out a pathetic hand towards him. It flops lamely on the bed and he wants to growl in frustration at how helpless he feels. He groans instead. 

And then Gabriel’s next to him and asking how he feels. 

“T’red,” Sam mumbles, fingers clenching in Gabriel’s shirt. He pulls him down onto the bed next to him, and once Gabriel’s gotten comfortable, Sam’s out again.

\---

This time when he wakes up, he feels a little better, but he’s still groggy. There’s an odd weight on his chest, and when he looks down, he sees that it’s Gabriel, curled around him, head pillowed on his chest.

Sam thinks that no matter how much he loves Gabriel’s pillows, he loves being Gabriel’s pillow more.


End file.
